resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Special Research Projects Administration
The Special Research Projects Administration (SRPA) is an American military organization that was tasked in finding different conventional means in defeating the Chimera. History SRPA was created on May 27th, 1934 by the Department of War after the United States government acknowledged the existence of the Chimera.Popular Technologies The organization was tasked with finding ways to combat the Chimera. This ranged from their experiments to find a vaccine for the Chimeran virus to creating new weapons and technology (mostly re-engineered from captured Chimeran technology) to directly combat the Chimeran threat. SRPA was responsible for extracting Dr. Fyodor Malikov and recruited him into their organization based on his foreknowledge on the Chimera and his experiments on the Cloven. In 1950, SRPA funded and controlled Project Abraham to create a special operations task force that is immune to the Chimeran virus. These surving soldier would be known as Sentinels.TO447109 It was during Project Abraham that test subject Jordan Adam Shepherd was inadvertently transformed into the Chimeran entity known as Daedalus. SRPA confined Daedalus before his escape on July 15th, 1951. SRPA also created a specialized network, known as SrpaNet, that was used for storing and relaying important files and documents relating to SRPA projects. The organization was also responsible for the development of the fission bomb and research of recovered Gray Tech components under Project Prometheus. During the invasion of America by the Chimeran fleet in May 1953, most of the SPRA personnel teams died after Nathan Hale's squad, Echo Team, was killed by Daedalus during a botched mission in Holar, Iceland. After Liberty Defense Perimeter fell, SRPA made a last ditch assault in destroying the Chimeran fleet and ceasing their plans over the Chicxulub Crater in Operation Black Eden in June 1953. The operation succeeded, but the outcome only inadvertently created an energy surge in the Chimeran tower network, creating a wormhole above New York City to the Chimera's homeworld. In response, SRPA launched an large assault on the New York in an attempt to destroy the city's Chimeran tower and closing the portal but ultimately repelled by the large concentration of Chimeran forces occupied in the city. Known SRPA Personnel Founders *Fyodor Malikov - Biological Physician, created the Cloven and the Sentinels. * Arthur L. Pratt - General of the United States Army * Robert Crowe - Senator Research *Julia Cathcart *Richard P. Feynman *Willard Libby - Physical chemist, developed radiocarbon dating. *Howard Nash *J. Robert Oppenheimer - Physicist, lead the creation of a highly enriched fission bomb. *Martin Ortiz - Physician Medical and Psychology *Cassandra Aklin - Psychiatrist * Henry Carter - Physician * George Hopper - Physician * Frederick Jean - Physician * Percy Kabeck - Physician * Anna Keegan - Physician * Alan McKenzie - Psychiatrist * Oscar Villamizar - Physician Executive and Administration *Lyle K. Parsons - Executive Director Para-Military *Richard Blake † - Major *Welles - Major *The Sentinels *Black Ops *Specter Team Known SRPA Stations/Bases/Facilities Each SRPA base is unique in its own way, such as being a underwater base, but are commonly include with underground garage/hangar bays for aircraft and vehicles. In each SRPA base, Tac-Com directs all SRPA para-military actions including black ops and Sentinels' missions. Subsurface levels are dedicated to administration, medical, and food services. Living quarters being located deeper underground, and protected by a matrix of pathways in which pre-positioned explosives offered a defense against underground attacks, such as being breached by Chimeran Burrowers.Resistance: The Gathering Storm The known SRPA bases are listed bellow: *SRPA 2 (Springfield, Illinois): Mention to have an inhibitor station, and was attacked by Chimeran forces, but survived the attack while losing half of the base. *SRPA 3 (San Francisco, California): A coastal, underwater base that came under attack during the initial Chimeran invasion on May 15, 1953. Presumably lost during the attack. *SRPA 4: The base was destroyed during the Chimeran invasion after the fall of the Liberty Defense Perimeter, but not before completing a prototype fission bomb which was used in Operation Black Eden.Intel 20, Memo from Malikov *SRPA 5: Was station by Dr. Willard Libby, who used his method of radiocarbon dating on a recovered Gray Tech component.Intel 18 *SRPA 6 (Valentine, Nebraska): Underground base located near the original site of Fort Niobrara. Built in 1934, the base is noted for having its unearth debris during its construction phase used for building a 50 ft. wall surrounding the base. In response to SRPA Directive 1140.09, a moat is also built around the base that could be flooded with Avgas and set it on fire should it become necessary. *SRPA 7 (Boulder, Colorado): Formerly the site of Project Prometheus after a severe, experimental accident with the Gray Tech components.SRPA Research Journal 4 *SRPA 8 (Cincinnati, Ohio) *SRPA 11 (Black Rock Desert, Nevada): Relocated site of Project Prometheus.SRPA Research Journal 5 *SRPA 12 (Atlanta, Georgia): Noted for receiving a distress message from survivors in Savannah, Georgia.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 2 *SRPA NT (Unknown Location in Alaska): Site of Project Abraham.Intel 2, Memorandum Research site of the fission bomb. *SRPA Substation Kappa: Destroyed during Operation Icarus, allegedly due to Joseph Capelli's insubordinate actions.Intel 3, Dossier (Capelli, Joseph Evan) *SRPA Research Station Igloo (Iceland): Contained Daedalus since July 10th, 1951. Later came under attacked by Chimeran forces on July 15th, in which allowing Daedalus to escape. *Research Station Genesis (Bryce Canyon, Utah): Research site that studies Bryce Canyon's Chimeran Tower, and as well in other subjects relating to the Chimera. Station Genesis became under attack and overrun by the Chimera during the Chimeran invasion in mid-1953. *Denver Federal Center (Denver, Colorado): SRPA Command Base for Sentinel missions in the North of the United States of America. It was also served as a Sentinel hospital. Presumably destroyed when the Chimera attacked Denver. Trivia *SRPA was originally going to be called the Special Research Projects Agency as seen in various files in Project Abraham and the America First - America Only newspapers. *It seems that the SRPA logo can be found on almost any piece of human technology. Whether it be American, British, or Maquis. *SRPA's black ops members have a tattoo of a skull with a sword underneath the skull seen on Mick Cutler who was kicked out of SRPA after serving in the unit. Sources Category:SRPA Category:Resistance 2 Category:Organizations